


I'm Free

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a new article of clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Free

Clint smiled and walked into the massive living room where the rest of his team and Coulson were gathered. Throwing up his arms, he declared in a loud voice, "I'm free!"

"Jesus Barton, what the hell are you wearing, or maybe not wearing would be more apropos."

"What's the matter Stark? Never seen a man in a kilt before?" Clint said as he twirled around not quite as graceful as a ballerina, but close. 

"A kilt yes. Black leather with buckles, that looks like it should be in some S&M club, no."

"When did you turn into such a prude, Tony?"

Clint laughed at Pepper's comment, knowing just how well she'd put Tony in his place.

"I like it Clint, it's very sexy."

"Thanks Pepper."

"Yeah, all you need is long flowing hair and a white shirt open to the waist to look like a cover of a romance novel."

"A gay romance novel maybe."

"Very funny Coulson," Clint said as he slowly walked toward Bruce who still hadn't said anything. "Like it?" He asked leaning down to kiss his lover.

"You know I do. Now go finish getting dressed so we can go to dinner."

Clint grinned and headed back to the elevator where he had the rest of his clothes stashed.

"Barton. You better be wearing something underneath that thing."

With a smirk, Clint grabbed the hem of the kilt, bent over pulling it up at the same time, flashing his teammates, "I'm free..." He said one more time before ducking into the open doors of the elevator to calls of 'Christ Barton, I didn't need to see that,' and 'Bruce, do something with him'. "Thanks JARVIS."

"You're welcome Agent Barton. I had a feeling you'd need a fast get away."

Clint laughed and quickly pulled on his clothes, including a pair of purple boxer briefs while JARVIS held the elevator for him.  

 


End file.
